fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Toroko
Let's get into the thick of things... Bad Kingdom The trailer opens without the traditional lines turning into eyes of the Threat, but instead opening up in a black and white throne room. A silhouette of the the Threat, with bleeding purple and yellow eyes, sits on a throne as the subjects around her, the Threat's Top 10, are covered in silhouette. We then open on a white and blue snowy landscape, where Unten can be seen struggling with Imprerium impaled into his shoulder. :Here it ends :No one’s gonna shed a tear Cut to Rubelline Tifft, glancing upwards into the sky as snow falls down on her. She sighs solemnly. :No need to shout :Just to stand the silence We then cut to Beat, who is beat up and looking at Former Four. We zoom into his mouth, the screen going white. :well spent time :In the early morning’s haze We cut back to Unten, still impaled by Imperium, being carried up by Beam and Aero up a snowy mountain. :You sit and wait :Watching full glasses through blank eyes We then cut to Beth Operatino, who appears to be in a biker get up and next to a motorcycle, waiting at a gas station. :This is not :What you wanted We cut to King Ash, trying to fend off The Threat's forces and losing, badly. :Not :What you had in mind Cut back to Unten, who has been left back in the snow as Aero and Beam tumble down the mountain, being blowed back by a mysterious character with the number 0 on him. :This is not :What you wanted We cut to Saisei, blasting at the Threat's forces as King Ash pulls back, exploding with her powers. :Not :What you had in mind Unten attempts to get up, weak as he is, and trudges up the mountain as the mysterious figure just stares. :Vacuous winter stare :Worn out version of yourself Unten sees Beta Unten, who appears before the mysterious figure, almost in a taunting way. Suddenly, Beta Unten disappears. :To tough to fall :But not strong enough to turn Unten removes Imperium from himself, grimacing in pain as he throws it to the side. In the distance we see Aingeru in a almost heavenly way, as if he is a angel from heaven. We then pan over to the opposite side to see a character known as Fan-Tan-Doe with Beta Unten by her side. :But not strong enough to turn Riddle slams into Former Four, saving Beat. :But not strong enough to turn Riddle and Beat run out, heading to The Threat's throne room. :This is not :What you wanted Cyberno Alpha cuts into the Threat's Forces as they grow closer towards King Ash. :Not :What you had in mind Clair Voyant appears at the gas station Beth is at and the two nod together. Beth and Clair head down the road on a motorcycle, heading towards a snowy mountain. :This is not :What you wanted Clair and Beth dodge The Threat's forces. :Not :What you had in mind Unten picks up Imperium and slugs it at the mysterious figure. :This is not :What you wanted Beth and Clair run up the mountain as they park their bikes, coming across the unconscious bodies of Aero and Beam. :Not :What you had in mind Sansei is restored in a brilliant flash of flame. :This is not :What you wanted Unten wipes blood from his mouth as he stabs the figure in the chest. :Not :What you had in mind We get a concluding shot with the entire roster so far, standing before the The Threat. The Threat grins as the world goes black and white again, with Unten being the only gray silhouette. Side Notes *Zero is not part of the roster, and is merely just a boss in the game, but his deal will be explained soon. *Fan-Tan-Doe is a reinvention of a character that was created in 2011. She only appeared in a blog and there were talks about making her a deity in the old Fantendoverse, but nothing happened for nearly 6 straight years. *The trailers for Victory do not represent things that happen in Victory's story. ??? Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:Presentations